Unity Hearts Ocarina of Back to the Time
by FelineofWriting
Summary: Inspired by Family Guy's Star Wars Parodies, Unity Hearts will be told into the Parody of the Legend of Zelda universe with some gags and lols. Rated T in case of Cruel humor
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy stormy night in All-Star Town. Trippz, Fang, her adopted son Starry, Flutter, Fuego, Anti-Drug Ninetails, Leeah, Airwing, and Prue gathered around watching TV together. But as they watched TV, the lights go out across town due to a huge lightning bolt hitting the power cords.

"AAAAAH!" Everyone screamed at once.

"Well that's just a fine howdy-doo." Fuego said.

"Like Mountain Dew?" Airwing asked stupidly.

"Sheesh, stupid storm." Prue groaned, glaring outside the window. "Well this is just perfect, what are we suppose to do during our spare time?"

"We could tell stories." Trippz said.

"Are you going to do a stupid Parody Story like the Griffins dude only it was them as the main characters and the others side?" Anti-Drug Ninetails asked.

"Hell no, I'm talking about a different one. Like the Legend of Zelda."

"ooh that's a good idea Trippz." Fang said.

Starry cutely climbs up Trippz's lap and sits there. "Which kind of story is it mommy?"

"I was thinking 'Ocarina of Time'."

"Didn't they make a remade version of it for the Nintendo 3DS?" Leeah asked.

"Yeah, but I think they still have the storyline in it."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Trippz clears her throat as she begins. "This is the story about a young boy who is destined with Courage to save the world from Darkness..."

_**Unity Hearts Zelda: Ocarina of Back to the Time**_

**Author's Note: In this story, Starry is going to be as Link and Flutter as Navi, the rest I'll have to figure out.**


	2. The Chosen Hero

_**Chapter 1: The Hero of Time**_

**Kokiri Forest:**

**Optimus Prime (Transformers) as the Great Deku Tree**

**the Cul-De-Sac Kids (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as the various Kokiri**

**Dani Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) as Saria**

_"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule..._

_Long have I served as the protector and leader of the Autobots... I am known as Optimus Prime..._

_The small creatures that the humans call them 'children' who lived in the forest, the Kokiri, lives here with me._

_Each Kokiri has his or her own Fairy God Parent._

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..."_

The camera zooms in to a young green cat boy sleeping on the bed, he was wearing green clothing and brown shoes. the young boy was drooling and dreaming of eating Gold Fish crackers and sweets. "mmmm...Double Rainbow Skittles..." The boy muttered.

"Well he's just as odd as you think, so what do you expect? a Blonde hair boy? Anyhoo..."

The boy's dream changes to a different area that he wasn't familiar with. It was dark and raining and the boy was in front of the drawbridge, it lowers down as the sound of a Rapidash's hooves cluttered across the ground. As soon as the bridge has lowered, the Rapidash dashes across the bridge and off to the field. The boy got a glimpse of the two on the fire pokemon horse. One was a young human girl with short light brown hair and had a white Gatomon in her arms and wearing pink princess clothing and there was an orange-skinned woman with white and dark blue grey hair along with a lightsaber on her side. The boy watches them but senses another presence and turns around to see what looks like an icy blue horse and a weird blue skin white bearded old man riding on the horse. The Old man raises his palm at the shocked boy and everything turns white.

_"Flutter..._

_Flutter, where are you?_

_Come here, please..."_

A lavender-colored cat with orange fairy wings and orange markings on her floats in front of a red and blue robot.

"Flutter, please listen to me carefully..." The robot said, sitting on the ground weaken. "Do you sense it? The climate of evil is descending into this world as we know it...The forces of evil are trying to muster enough power to attack our land of Hyrule-"

"Can I interrupt?" Flutter said. "How is it that you can't sound like an elder? I mean you're suppose to be some sort of Deku Tree for heavens sake!"

"I really have no idea either..." Optimus said. "This is a parody, not a bible story."

"Right..."

"Anyway, for so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsides and maintaining the order of the-are you listening?"

Flutter was on the cellphone and tells him to hang on, then hangs up. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"...Just go get the child!"

"Yes sir!" and with that Flutter flies off into the small village of the Kokiri Forest. She flies right under Eddy's feet, knocking him to the ground.

"OUCH!" He yelled. "What was that? An Eagle?"

"I love chicken, Eddy." Ed said stupidly.

Flutter then looks over and sees Nazz on the rooftop, waving. "Hi Nazz!" She shouted before flying off again. She flies over to Rolf's house, seeing him crushing some rocks with another rock. "Hey!" But the son of the shephard didn't listen to him so the fairy godcat flies off again. She stops to look around to see if Starry's home was around, then she sees it and flies off to his home. Though she rams into the fence headfirst. "aaaaugh!" She yelped, then she inhaled and exhaled "aaaaugh!" she inhales and exhales. "Auuugh..." She relieves from pain and flies inside Starry's home. "Hi Starry! Time to get up!"

"But muffinman..." Starry muttered. "I don't wanna go see Strawberry Shortcake..."

Flutter groans, then poofs up a giant blowhorn and blows it, making the roof blow off and then land again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'mupi'mup!" Starry groggling looks up at Flutter and his eyes widen. "Oh wow, are you a fairy?"

"Yup, and today's your lucky day too kid." Flutter said, smiling. "Name's Flutter by the way, and Optimus Prime wanted to be your partner along with wanting you over to see you."

"You mean the robot who is guarding the forest?"

"Yeah I don't know either...I mean he isn't a tree yet he's the protector of the forest."

"Maybe it's just rare. I mean, there were some time that even the native nature have mechanical objects act like guardians or guidance."

"Could be, but we should really see Optimus now."

So the two exit out of the house as they go outside. A girl with black hair pulled up to a ponytail and green clothing rushes up towards Starry's house. With her is a white cat with pure snow fairy wings. "Yahoo!" the girl shouted. "Hi Starry!"

"Hi Dani." Starry shouted back at the girl name Dani. He climbs down his ladder and goes up to her. Dani looks at Flutter. "Sweet! You've finally got yourself a fairy! That's great news."

"Thanks, she wanted me to also go see Optimus Prime."

"Optimus? Really? That's so cool! Do you know what for?"

"Not really, I just hope it isn't some sort of boring lecture about life or fate or whatever."

"You do know that's just gonna happen anyway right?"

"Yes. Sadly..."

"Well in any case, I'll wait here for you to return. In the meantime, I'll probably write up some poems during my spare time."

"Don't you have an Ocarina as well?"

"Of course, why do you think I write?"

"uhh...nevermind, I should just go see Optimus now." So Starry and Flutter go off towards the entrance towards where Optimus Prime was waiting for them, but of course their path was blocked by the three obnoxious boys of the Kokiri Forest: The Eds.

"Hey Starry, where ya going?" Eddy said. "You know only those with Fairy Godcats can go through!

"fyi, Eddy." Starry snapped to Eddy. "I DO have a fairy godcat and her name is Flutter!"

"Yo." Flutter said.

"Bravo Starry," Double D said, smiling. "I bet you're very greatful to have a fairy."

"I am actually." Starry said. "So may I please go by here."

"No way!" Eddy shouted at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to have a fee to go through here, like say...500 rupees?"

"500 rupees? Are you serious?"

"That or embarrass yourself by wearing a dress and wig and singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' in front of the whole forest."

"Eddy!" Double D snapped at him. "He might have a reason to go see Optimus Prime and we should give him advice, not to take away his dignity!"

"What he should need is a sword and shield." Ed said. "And maybe some marshmellows, gravy, buttered toast, blade of grass, Rick Ashley, Chuck Norris, Stewie Griffin-"

"I think Shield and sword is more appropriate Ed."

"What?"

"HAH!" Eddy laughed. "And how is he going to get them? It'll just magically appear out of nowhere?" All of a sudden a sword and shield falls in front of Starry and the Eds as someone from far away shouts "_**CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!**_" The Eds stare at the smirking Starry and Flutter. Eddy groaned and said "Fine...you're welcome to go!"

"Thanks Eddy." and with that Starry takes his weapons and runs off towards Optimus Prime, before he could he was stopped by Dani as she pushes Eddy into the water.

"Starry wait!" She shouted as Eddy yelped out "HEY!" in the background. "I wanted to give you something in your journey!" She gives him a slingshot.

"A Deku Slingshot? For me?" Starry asked.

"Of course."

"Wasn't he suppose to get this inside a dungeon than out of the open?" Flutter asked.

"Well in the Manga version of Ocarina of Time, the main character gets the slingshot early so the two versions are the same story except split into two different parts."

**((Author's Notes: Yes people! I'm an anime/manga nerd, so sue me or flame me! lol ))**

"Can we just get this done and over with so more chapters can be added on here?" Flutter said, breaking the fourth wall as she pushes Starry towards the Meadow which Optimus Prime was weakening in his spot. "Optimus, I'm back."

"Oh...Flutter...you have returned..." Optimus said weakly. "Starry...Welcome...Listen carefully about what I am about to tell you..my sleep past the few nights have been restless and full of nightmares..."

"After what took 5 minutes, the two were told that the On-Spark was his life source and it was in danger and the evil needed to be destroyed. So the two enter the base to go after the so-called evil. for about 15 minutes of randomly wandering about, fighting the "numa-numa Deku Shrubs" and countless puzzles, they make it to the room where the On-spark was at. Although strangely nothing was inside but they felt they were being watched.

"Okay Starry, watch your back kiddo." Flutter said.

"Right..." Starry said as he had his shield and sword ready. They heard rustling and footsteps around them. Starry tried to find the source but found nothing until he heard it from behind, he turned to come face-to-face with...

"What the hell? The Annoying Orange?"

"Hey Hero of Time, what's up? Wait let me say it! The ceiling. nyahahahaha!" The Annoying Orange said.

"You're suppose to be the Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma?"

"Yeeeeeeee-uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

"Gohma's a she! And you're a male!"

"Then that makes me a He-She!"

"OH shut up!"

"Shut what up? The door or my eyes?"

"YOUR MOUTH!"

"I have a mouth? No wonder why I can do this." He then starts making noises with his tongue out and going "nya nya nya" noise.

"Come on Orange, can we just let him win?" Said Pear sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Pear, where'd ya come from?"

"Being a side enemy offspring in which no one ever fights in the boss battle."

"Then that Gohma a no-Gohma. nyahahahaha!"

"Dude, that's no even funny."

"No this is. Hey fairy!"

"What?" Flutter asked.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange What?"

"Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange what?"

"Knock knock."

"WHO'S THERE?"

"Cherries."

"What?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say Orange again? nyahahahaha!"

"Okay seriously dude, just let them win!" Pear exclaimed.

"No way, the boss would totally kill us!"

"It doesn't matter, he'll get killed anyway."

"Meh it doesn't matter anyway because the On-Spark is running low on power and the robot will die soon anyway."

"Oh my god, this is gonna take forever." Flutter groaned.

"I'll just go ahead and kill both of them." Starry said as he swings his sword at both of them, killing them. "They were giving me a headache anyway.

"Good, now let's go tell Optimus that they're dead and get our stone we need." And so Starry goes back outside where Optimus Prime was awaiting them but he wasn't looking too good as he was about to die soon.

"Thank you Starry...You have showed courage to the evil inside the base. It's too bad I won't last long here, but before I leave I must tell you something as it is a long story...Unless you just want to hear the whole thing." Optimus then breaks the fourth wall. "I don't know, should we do this? Because it seems like a long story to tell to this kid."

"Get on with it!" Madame Fost shouted.

"Indeed" Mr. Herriman agreed.

"Yes, get on with it!" The Ice King added.

"GET ON WITH IT!" The Kids Next Door shouted.

"Get on with it you should." Yoda said.

Optimus sighs. "Fine...Long story short, you must brace the world, collect three stones, seek the princess, and I will present you the stone for you." and with that Optimus Prime gives Starry the stone and then dies.

"Goodbye Optimus Prime..."Flutter said sadly.

"You know, this would be even sadder if it wasn't a parody." Starry said.


End file.
